Secret?
by MousouMachine
Summary: Sakurako knows something important that Himawari forgot. Just what is she planning? Will it lead to something crazy? MAYBE HEE HEE. I don't know, just read.
1. Surprising?

_A.N: I feel like writing different types of stories right now. Hahahaha~!_

_-Sorry for being inactive for a while. I hope I'll be able to write more often._

_Saa, hajime yo!_

* * *

**Sakurako's POV...**

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of my blue-haired friend.

_'Ah, wait,'_ I stopped my train of thought for a second, 'Why_ am I thinking of Himawari?! Just 'cause she's smart, caring, beautiful...NO! NOT AGAIN!'_

I slapped my face and shook my head, hoping to shake these thoughts out.

_'It's always like this; I think of Himawari this way and get this tight feeling in my chest,'_ I put my hand over my heart.

_'It's nothing, just sleep,'_ I commanded myself, sighed, and closed my eyes.

**Sometime near 6 A.M...**

"AAAAAGHH!" I woke up, jolting into a sitting position. "Why did my dream need to be about that booby monster?!"

I angrily got up and walked out of my room to get ready for school.

_'Himawari, quit ruining my dreams!'_ I thought enraged while brushing my hair. _'It wasn't completely bad though; she did kiss me on the cheek...' _I smiled but, realizing my thoughts, it turned into an angered frown._ 'WHAT?! __WHY THE HELL WOULD THAT BE A GOOD THING?!'_

I put my brush in the drawer in the bathroom and went to my room to get dressed. After doing the top button, I checked myself in the mirror.

"Good," I smiled, walking out of my room to go downstairs and eat breakfast. I sighed a sigh of boredom, eating my toast with strawberry jam.

**A short while later...**

"I'm off to school!" I yelled to my sisters before leaving.

"Alright!" they replied.

I looked across the street and saw (the beautiful) Himawari. When our eyes met, she blushed and (shyly) turned her head away.

_'What's with that?'_ I watched Himawari start walking away. _'Probably just Himawari being stupid again.'_

With that thought, I started walking to school.

**At school...**

When I sat down, I noticed that Chinatsu and Akari were already here, chatting about something random (as always). I looked towards Himawari who was sitting in her seat with a drowsy look on her face. I gave her a questioning look after she looked towards me. She smiled at me before closing her eyes and slamming her face on the desk, completely knocking out. Before I knew it, I was already by her side, shaking her and telling her to wake up.

"Himawari!" I yelled/whispered. There was no response.

"Himawari-chan?!" Chinatsu and Akari exclaimed in unison.

"Ah, geez," I rolled my eyes and picked up the sleeping girl. "Tell the teacher that I'm taking Himawari to the infirmary, would you?"

_'For a girl with huge boobs, she's pretty light...'_ I thought to myself as I left the classroom.

_'Good thing class didn't start yet,'_ I sighed and started down the hall.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard people saying things like, "Aww~," and, "So cute!" A number of people said, "They'd make such a great couple."

I growled at them, but my face gave away the fact that I was super embarrassed.

_'Hi-Himawari; Why'd you have to fall asleep, baka!' _I thought, looking at the sleeping girl's (cute) face as I picked up my pace so I didn't have to hear any more embarrassing comments.

**Infirmary...**

I entered the quiet, almost too quiet, infirmary.

_'What the heck?!'_ I looked around the lifeless room. _'Shouldn't the nurse be here?'_

I sighed and started to lay (my) Himawari down on a bed, when she sleepily blinked her eyes open. I was surprised and embarrassed at the same time, because the position we were in looked like I was going to pull her into a kiss.

"Ah. Sakurako?" Himawari asked, then she felt how my hands were positioned, and blushed. Really, my hands were just supporting her; one was under her head and one was...u-under her butt. I let out a surprised yelp and quickly pulled my hands out from under her, causing her head to drop onto the bed.

"Uguuh!" was the (really weird) noise that Himawari made when her head hit the (rock hard) bed. She winced, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. "Would you please refrain from trying to KILL ME?!"

"Maybe I should've flipped you on your stomach so your boobs could cushion your fall!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"My breasts really have nothing to do with any of this!"

_'I bet they're super soft; I just want to...NO! NOT AGAIN!'_

"Anyway, you chose a bad time to wake up. I could have saved time and energy if you woke up earlier. I even missed some class time!" I kept my arms crossed.

"You're complaining about missing class? Seriously?" Himawari asked, giving me a confused look.

"I was planning on doing my homework immediately when I get home."

"I think I hit my head too hard..." She felt the back of her head.

"Is it that unbelievable?! I just have a bunch of things to do after!" I grumbled.

"Ehh? They must be really important tasks if they are causing you to do your homework," Himawari put her finger on her chin and went into her thinking phase.

"Exactly!" I smiled. We waited in 3 seconds of silence until I asked, "Don't you think we should get to class?"

Himawari gave her "I suppose we have no choice" smile and said, "Yeah."

We left the infirmary, walking side-by-side.

* * *

_A.N: DON! (BOOM!) This is a sort-of long-ish chapter. Definitely the most words in a chapter that I've written before (over 1k words). I've been drawing a lot recently. It's fun; I drew Sakurako with Himawari's personality. Hahaha! That was just super hilarious. I also drew Himawari as a dog and Sakurako as a cat. Hmm, weird. A few Pokemon-based people and other things._

_-Wonder what the next chapter's gonna be like._

_-Mata ne~!_


	2. Weird?

_A.N: I am so pumped about writing this chapter! I was listening to some Touhou stuff (Eromame sensei is such a great yuri artist) earlier and was just in awe the whole time. There were a lot of nosebleeds!_

_-Ah! Gotta show you viewers my drawings sometime! I'm probably going to upload them to DeviantArt._

_-I still re-watch episodes of Yuru Yuri. Anyone relate? No matter how many times I watch them, I still ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM!_

_-I even re-watch episodes of Sakura Trick. Man, yuri is just too awesome!_

_Saa...hajime yo!_

* * *

**Himawari's POV (Friday) (June 14, 2013)...**

'Sakurako, just what is the important thing that you have to do?' I sighed, staring out of the window, not paying attention to the class. I turned my head to face Sakurako, who was super focused on what the teacher was lecturing the class on. It was a strange sight; I hated it. Why? Because Sakurako isn't being her usual (cute) self. It scares me...

"Himawari," Sakurako whispered to me, "I think you should focus on the class instead of spacing out."

"Hyaa!" I quietly screamed, startled by Sakurako's voice.

"Pay attention, idiot."

"Y-yeah, I will," I nodded and focused on what was being taught.

* * *

**Recess...**

After the bell rang, I gave a sigh.

"Whatcha sighin' about, did ya notice how annoyingly huge your boobs are?" Sakurako smirked.

"No," I flatly stated, standing up and walking towards Akari and Chinatsu's desks with Sakurako following.

"Himawari-chan, how are you? You look kind of worn out," Akari asked.

"I'm...fine," I replied, giving a small smile.

"Are you sure? Didn't you faint earlier?" Chinatsu asked.

"Yes, but I'm fine now..."

I glanced at Sakurako, who looked really worried about me.

_'Don't worry about me, Sakurako; it makes my heart race...'_

I gave Sakurako a reassuring smile.

"Man," Akari sat back in her chair and put her hands behind her head, "It's hot today."

"Definitely," Sakurako crossed her arms and nodded.

"It's June, after all," Chinatsu shrugged.

"Ah, geez," I groaned, "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Hmm?" Akari tilted her head to the left.

"Whatever it is, I bet it's not important," I shrugged. I looked over to Sakurako. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but she just turned her head away from the group. I shook my head.

"Wanna do something this weekend?" Chinatsu asked. I put my index finger to my chin and thought about what would happen this weekend.

"I wouldn't be able to join in your activity; I have to take care of Kaede and make sure that Sakurako actually finishes her homework," I chuckled.

"Hey! I said that I will!" Sakurako gave me an annoyed look.

"I can't trust that statement," I replied flatly.

"Grr..." Sakurako growled. I growled back at her and we has one of our usual stare-downs. After a few seconds, the bell rang and both Sakurako and I went back to our seats.

* * *

_A.N: Woah, Summer is soon! I finally get more time to work on these chapters! (But I still just write it once and don't look over it.)_

_-Mata, ne~!_


	3. What?

_A.N: I noticed that the last chapter was only 500-something words after I posted it. I hope to make this one longer, but I don't know if I am able to, because I normally write short chapters (as you have seen in previous stories). It's okay, my cute little kittens! Do not fret, for I will continue to update!_

_-I was reading Sono Hanabira 8 for the third time. I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH! YURI~!_

_-Lol! I think that this author's note is already 90 words._

_-Saa, hajime yo!_

* * *

**Still Himawari's POV (still June 14)...**

I walked alongside Sakurako as we left the school.

"Just because you're gonna come to my house doesn't mean ya have to walk with me," Sakurako looked at the ground, blushing.

"It's easier this way," I said. Sakurako sighed as we just walked in silence.

"H-hey, Himawari?" Sakurako asked.

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrows and looked over to the blonde.

"Are you...busy on Sunday?"

"Nope. Not at all," I shook my head. "Why do you ask?"

"Uhh..." Sakurako looked down, then back at me. "No reason."

I gave Sakurako a confused look.

_'Suspicious...'_

I looked forward and kept walking.

**YAY we're at the Oomuro Household!...**

"I'm home!" Sakurako yelled into the empty house. "Ah...nobody's here."

"Wouldn't they be home by now?" I asked, taking off my shoes.

"I thought so," Sakurako said, shoes taken off, starting to head to her room. I followed her, a few steps behind. She stepped in her room and put her bag down. She took out a pencil, a couple papers, and a textbook.

"I'll check on your progress in 15 minutes," I said, grabbing the same things out of my bag.

"Alright!" Sakurako nodded and started doing her work. I sat across from her and started on my homework.

**15 minutes later...**

I wrote the answer to the last question on my first worksheet.

"Sakurako, what question are you on?" I asked the girl across the table.

"Number 8," Sakurako looked up from her worksheet.

"You only got that far?!"

"I'm on the second worksheet," She held up the half-answered paper.

"Wha-wha...what?! A-already?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah," Sakurako looked back at her paper and continued to work.

"You're pretty smart," I accidentally let my thoughts escape.

"Huh? Did ya say something?" Sakurako looked up from her worksheet again.

"N-no..."

_'Ahh, geez. Did I say that out loud?'_ I blushed.

"Okay," Sakurako shrugged and aimed her focus back on the worksheet.

_'Why is it that you can focus so much on homework, yet you don't focus on me?'_

I got back to my own work.

**7 minutes later...**

"I finished," Sakurako sighed, dropped her pencil onto the desk, and fell backwards.

"I am quite impressed, Sakurako," I gave a small smile.

"Well, of course! I am truly amazing~!" Sakurako boasted, laying on the ground. I sighed, finishing up the last question.

"I'll be going now," I put my supplies back into my bag and stood up to leave.

"I'll probably need to call you tomorrow," Sakurako waved her hand in the air.

"For what reason?"

"Because I feel like it."

_'Wawawawa...' _I held my hands on my cheeks and blushed.

"I-if you want to," I turned to leave Sakurako's room, "it's fine with me."

With that, I left my crush's room and headed home.

* * *

_A.N: As long as I update, the length of my chapters is fine, right? This one's about 600 words._

_-Man, I totally changed up the emotion that the story emits. It's okay, it's okay._

_-Ohoho? What is Sakurako up to? I wonder, tee hee._

_-Mata, ne~!_


	4. Planning?

_A.N: Umm...I'm kinda lazy today (5/25/14). Help me, yuri world; give me motivation to write this! *Random light shines on my laptop* OwO! WTF..._

_-I AM MOTIVATED!_

_-Saa, hajime yo._

* * *

**Sakurako's POV...**

After I heard the front door open and close, I checked my alarm clock.

'4 PM; it's time!'

I walked down the stairs, put on my shoes, and left my house. With a devilish grin, I started walking to Akari's house.

**Minutes later...**

I knocked on the door Akari's house and waited for the red-head to open it.

"Ah, Sakurako-chan! We have been patiently waiting for you," Akari opened the door.

"Thank you," I nodded and entered.

"Sakurako-chan, did you contact the others?" Akari asked as I took off my shoes. I looked back up and faced her.

"Yep, they should be here shortly," I smiled.

"Good," Akari smiled back. "Chinatsu-chan is already here. She's in my room; you may join her if you want to."

"Alright," I walked to Akari's room where I was greeted by Chinatsu.

"Sakurako-chan, hey!" Chinatsu waved. "Did you already start brainstorming activities for Sunday?"

"Not really, but I asked Kyouko-senpai to. With her planning, it'll be the most weird fun that we've all had in a while," I chuckled.

"Probably going to be something like Truth or Dare," Chinatsu said. Rolling her eyes, she added, "We all know how that went..."

I blushed, remembering all of the embarrassing things that had happened that day.

"Y-yeah."

"Sorry to interrupt," Chitose opened the door and poked her head into the room.

"Hey, come in~!" I smiled and waved. Chitose stepped in the room, followed by Ayano, Yui, Kyouko, and Akari. Everyone sat in a circle on the floor.

"Let's get this planning started," I, being the leader, stated and started telling different people their roles in our event.

**A few minutes later...**

"Does everyone understand?" I asked the six other girls in the circle. Five nodded while one drowsily rubbed her eyes, waking up from her nap.

"To-Toshinou Kyouko! Did you just sleep through the whole discussion?!" Ayano (softly) hit Kyouko on her head.

"Oww~," Kyouko grinned.

"Do I have to repeat everything again?!" I sighed. "Ah, geez. I didn't even want to be part of this!"

"But you planned out the whole thing," Yui said, pointing and grinning devilishly.

"Grr..." I pouted. "A-anyway, Kyouko! I'm gonna explain it again, so listen!"

**Another few minutes later...**

"And that's what you do with the closet," I said.

"Shouldn't it be a room instead of a closet?" Kyouko asked.

"No, a closet works fine."

"I still don't get it..." Kyouko said. "Oh...OHHH!"

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"Okay, okay. Can we all leave yet?" Chinatsu asked.

"I guess so," I shrugged. I stood up, stretched, and walked out of the room behind Yui.

"Thanks for letting me use your house for this," I said to Akari before leaving.

"It's no problem, Sakurako-chan!" Akari waved to me as I left.

I walked down the street for a while and paused. I felt a chill run down my spine as if someone were watching me. I turned around, and looked left and right.

"Sheesh!" I shivered and just kept walking.

**Himawari's POV...**

I sighed in relief when Sakurako couldn't spot me.

Behind a bush, I thought, _'Just what are you doing, Sakurako?'_

I didn't hear any of the group's conversation while I was outside, but there was quite a bit of people. I just shook my head and left silently.

* * *

_A.N: Hey~! To that guest who was wondering if I was going to update often, I plan on doing so. It's just so much fun writing this!_

_-A little bit of mystery for my readers. Aren't you just anxious to read what's going to happen next?_

_-HIMAWARI, YOU STALKER! Nah, just kidding. You are awesome, Himawari~!_

_-Last day of the school year for me on 5/29! Looks like I'll have more time to write stories for y'all! :D But even I have a life off of the computer._

_-If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit crazy. Sorry about that, but I don't really know what to do with all of this energy! I'll go running tomorrow. I can also go swimming, fishing, biking, hiking, or bowling. I don't know..._

_-Mata, ne~!_


	5. Shall we begin?

_A.N: Decided to skip Saturday; couldn't really come up with anything. _-_-"

_-Let's make this like they're spies! OwO_

_-Wow! I forgot that I have the same last name as Chitose! Yeah, my last name is actually Ikeda~! I feel so proud!_

_-Sorry, readers! I couldn't update for a while since my mom and half-brother came from Arizona to visit. They dragged me everywhere. I'm free to write now that they're gone! OuO_

_Saa, hajime yo!_

* * *

**Sakurako's POV (June 16: The day of the event) (8 AM)...**

Ayano took roll call, Chitose passed out walkie-talkies, Kyouko got excited over the walkie-talkies, Chinatsu went over everyone's roles, Yui made sure the coast was clear, Akari was invisible, and I synchronized our watches while checking everything over. After everybody finished, I gave the watches back to their owners and put my hands on my hips.

"Are we ready?" I asked. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Don't mess up, Kyouko," Yui said.

"Even an idiot like myself can't possibly mess this up!" Kyouko grinned.

"So you admit that you're an idiot..." Akari commented.

"Okay! Let's get this started!" I thrust my fist in the air.

"Yay~!" everyone else yelled and copied my motion.

**Ayano's POV (phase one** in** action)...**

I walked to Himawari's house wearing my casual clothes. When I arrived, I knocked on the door and checked my watch.

'Seven minutes, huh? I'm making good time,' I smiled to myself and nodded.

Himawari opened the door and gave me a surprised look.

"Sugiura-senpai? C-come on in," Himawari stepped back to let me in.

"Himawari, why are you so formal? Just call me 'Ayano'," I smiled.

"I am normally formal, Sugiura-senpai."

We continued our pointless conversation as we went to Himawari's room.

"So, is there a reason for your unexpected visit?" Himawari asked me, sitting by a table.

"Just wondering if you had any plans today."

"Wha- umm...not that I know?" Himawari replied hesitantly.

_'Ha ha! Perfect!' _I smiled.

"Would you like to join me on a walk through the town?" I asked.

"Ehh? Like a d-date or something?" Himawari blushed and looked at the floor.

"N-not really a date...more like a friendly stroll," I scratched my cheek with my index finger. Himawari stood up, walked towards me, and smiled.

"Then we should get going, shouldn't we?" she lightly giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Awawawawa..." I was taken aback by this sudden action, but I try to shake her away. With my face completely red, we walked out of the house and followed the road.

**Meanwhile...**

"Grrr...Himawari..." Sakurako and Kyouko growled as they watched the pair of girls from Sakurako's window.

"AYANO IS MINE, HIMAWARI!" Kyouko yelled angrily.

"HIMAWARI! QUIT BEING SO NICE TO SUGIURA-SENPAI!" Sakurako glared at the blue-haired girl from her window.

"Girls, stop this nonsense," Yui said, "Any louder and she'll hear you."

Sakurako and Kyouko both crossed their arms and pouted.

"I'm going to get ready for phase two," Kyouko walked out of the room.

"I'm also in phase two aren't I?" Chinatsu asked.

"Yes, you are," Yui replied.

"I'll be going, then."

"Good. Now let's start phase two of your plan, Sakurako."

"Ahh, phase two is such a good phase~!" Chitose took off her glasses and smiled.

"Heheheh, phase two," Sakurako smiled and took out her walkie-talkie. "Go, Akari-chan!"

**Akari's POV (phase two in action)...**

"Kyaa!" I yelped when I heard the loud yell come from my pocket. I sighed and peered through the bushes, anxiously waiting for Ayano and Himawari to walk by.

_'Why do I have to do this part?'_ I thought to myself.

"Because you barely have any presence," Kyouko whispered next to me.

"Shh!" I put my index finger over my lips and stared forward again. Then it hit me.

"Kyouko-chan! When did you get here and how can you read my thoughts?!" I whispered in surprise.

"About 21 seconds ago and I can read everyone's thoughts."

"You scare me, Kyouko-chan..." I replied at the same time as Chinatsu who was behind Kyouko.

"Target approaching," Kyouko grinned. "Let's do this."

"Wait, what's the point of doing this part?" I asked.

"Well, it's to make it less awkward between Ayano and Himawari. Also, we can stall for more time this way."

"Oh, yeah..." I whispered.

"Now go!"

I sighed and shoved my body forward in front of Ayano and Himawari's feet, causing them to trip. Kyouko and Chinatsu caught them before they fell. As Kyouko and Chinatsu were asking if Ayano and Himawari were okay, I slipped away silently and placed a log in place of where I was.

**Kyouko's POV (phase two still in action)...**

"You guys should watch where you're going instead of flirting," I pouted.

"W-we weren't doing anything of the sort!" Himawari and Ayano protested.

"Kyouko-senpai, cut it out," Chinatsu hit me on the head.

I held my head and laughed. "Sorry~!"

"Now that you're here," Himawari started, "would you like to join us on our walk?"

"Sure," I smiled. Chinatsu nodded.

"Let's go!" Ayano said and started walking. I walked next to her with Chinatsu behind me and Himawari next to her.

_'All that's left is phase three...'_

* * *

_A.N: Just what is phase three? Ufufufu..._

_-Are people still reading this? O.O_

_Mata, ne!_


End file.
